A power electronics device may include a switch configured to conduct electricity between a power supply and a load. The power electronics device may also include control circuitry configured to control the electrical current through the switch by turning the switch on and off. The control circuitry may be configured to turn on the switch by delivering a control signal to a control terminal of the switch. The switch may not turn on instantaneously when the control circuitry begins delivering the control signal to the control terminal. Instead, the switch may turn on gradually in proportion to the electrical current of the control signal delivered by the control circuitry to the control terminal. The turn-on time of the switch may depend on the parasitic capacitances of the switch and the amplitude of the electrical current of the control signal.